Inner Battle
by peanutdust
Summary: There were some missions that left you battered, bloodied and bruised; there were other missions that left you in a ball gown clutching your arch nemesis and questioning your sanity. Hermione knew which she preferred, although it did not seem that she would be getting what she wanted any time soon.


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

**Inner Battle**

**Chapter One**

_If only mother could see me now._

After funding her six years of primary education in the nation's best etiquette and grammar school, Hermione was quite sure her mother would have a heart attack if she were to witness her current predicament. Hermione Granger, witch extraordinaire and highest achiever of the year as awarded by Ron, was currently situated in the dodgiest part of town crouched in a _dustbin._

She peered through the tin wall, made similar to a one-way window by a clever spell, and observed the happenings across the street. Nothing was happening. There was not as much as a flicker of human activity.

_Blasted foul breathed snivelling slimy egg faced professor. _

That was a nice long one. Coming up with such names for the professor who had tasked her on this mission all but helped pass the time. Evidently nobody had even lived in the apartment for the past year, the window was caked with grime and the stairs leading up to the door were littered with miscellaneous junk.

_Biased bigoted bow-legged-_

The alarm on her digital watch suddenly sang to life disrupting her thoughts. Casting another fleeting glance to the apartment, Hermione closed her eyes and apparated.

The cool breeze welcomed her as she opened her eyes and took in her familiar room. Below she could here Molly bustling around the kitchen and Ginny's cheerful greetings to the incoming Order members. Breakfast was just starting, or according to her unnatural bio clock, the meal would be dinner and she would head straight to bed after that. Hermione rubbed her body that was aching from her confinement.

Despite her growing hunger, she stepped towards her desk and drew out a parchment. Waving her wand over it once, she picked up her feathered quill and scrawled the simple word, 'Nothing'. At the beginning, her report had consisted of sentences, then slowly as the days went by, they were reduced to words until only one was left. She watched as the words disappeared into the parchment and waited for the acknowledgement reply.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione turned and then stiffened. She had not expected him to come personally.

"Professor." She replied calmly.

"We have a new assignment for you."

_Finally._

Snape always had the habit of referring to himself in plural when addressing her. Harry had stated it made him feel more important, however she believed it was his odd way of reassuring her that the tasks were approved of and decided by the Order. Lately she was beginning to think Harry was right. Of late all of her tasks, including her current mission, were menial and unsatisfying; it was as if Snape was torturing her with infinite boredom and subservience just because he, as her mentoring officer, could.

"What does it entail sir?"

Despite all of her dislike for the man, Hermione respected him. He was sharp, brilliant with potions and altogether had an unbelievably fantastic mind.

"We need you to go undercover as the fiancé of an agent."

Hermione's brows rose.

"For whom and for how long?"

He ignored the question; this both troubled and alarmed her. Instead he tossed her a file that she caught nimbly.

"You will be masquerading as a Miss Lorraine Kingston, details are attached below."

Hermione's eyes scanned the file and then she froze mid page.

"I am afraid I have to reject this mission sir."

"That is not an option."

"I am emotionally affected and may prove to be a liability." She uttered soundlessly. Her cheeks turned a light hue of red at the embarrassment of admitting that she could not undertake this assignment. Yet she was willing to make this sacrifice if it prevented her from working with that _vermin._

"Come now Miss Granger, where is that Gryffindor courage so highly praised about?"

She glared at him. "I am sure that there are others who will be more capable of this assignment." In fact she was quite sure Lavender or Parvati would all but kill for such an assignment.

"Unfortunately none have the advantage of 6 years of etiquette training."

Hermione scowled. Snape would probably have a heart attack before he admitted Hermione's prowess in the field of magic.

"Is he aware of my identity?"

"Yes."

_That's it?_

The Malfoy that Hermione knew would have to be threatened at the verge of his life to work with her. Then again, everything that Malfoy was doing now placed his life on a thin string. Spying for the light was almost as good as signing a death certificate. They had lost many and all but Snape and Malfoy seemed able to carry out the process long term.

If she said no now, it would appear that _Malfoy_ was the better person.

_That would never do._

"Alright Sir, I'll take on the assignment on one condition."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You can have the honour of informing Harry and Ron." She smiled at him.

Snape scowled inwardly. This girl should have been placed in Slytherin without a doubt. With that thought in mind the potions master disappeared from his young apprentice's room.

Hermione sighed and dropped down into her bed. She closed her eyes, running through the details the file had contained in her mind.

_It would be difficult. _

But then again, when was it ever not? She had wanted some excitement and a challenge and she finally received her wish. Now which old fool had once said to be careful of what you which for? He definitely deserved an award of some sort.

With that in mind she let herself drift slowly into the much-awaited rest she deserved.

* * *

a/n: So it has been a long time and I decided to come back to this and try a new story. Do let me know what you think; hopefully this would stay a bit more true to the Hermione and Draco interaction. xx


End file.
